Sofia Brithday
by blossom2013
Summary: "Sofia's friends and family throw a surprise birthday party"? happy Late Birthday jakevoronkov1 from me& : bluecatcinema sorry it take so long but here is your Birthday story"


It was an ordinary day at Castle Enchancia. King Roland II asked his wife a question.

"Miranda, where is Sofia?" Roland asked.  
"With her friends in the village." Miranda stated. "They're setting up for Jade's birthday party tonight. Now we need to start planning for Sofia's eight birthday is next Saturday. That's why I sent Sofia to the village for the day."  
"This will be her first birthday party as a Princess." Roland noted.  
"I know Sofia would want Ruby and Jade at her party." Miranda smiled. "They're her best friends."  
"What can we do to help, Mom?" Amber asked.  
"You and James can be in charge of the party decorations." Miranda decided. "Baiieywick I need you to see if we still get Ice crème."  
"Right away, my Queen." Baiieywick bowed.  
"And remember, everyone." Miranda added. "Not a word of this to Sofia. She loves surprise parties."  
After Sofia returned from jade's party, she noticed that everyone was acting a little differently then usually. Amber and James would hurry to do things at the drop of a hat, and Baiieywick seemed more preoccupied then usual.  
"Is something wrong?" Sofia asked.  
"Wrong? What could be wrong?" Amber waffled. "Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine."  
"Right." James rolled his eyes. "Everything's fine."  
"Oookayyy..." Sofia shrugged. "Hey, do you want to play?"  
"Love to, Sof." James smiled. "But Amber and me have to do... something!"  
"Yes, something!" Amber blurted. "A very important something! We have to go take care of the very important something!"  
"That'll do." James hissed. "See you later, Sof!"  
James dragged Amber off by the arm, leaving a nonplussed Sofia behind.  
Back in her room, Sofia described what happened to her animal friends.  
"Weird." Clover shrugged.  
"I've noticed people acting like that a lot lately." Mia noted. "They're all rushing around for some reason."  
"They need to relax more." Clover flopped onto his back. "Like me."  
"If they relaxed as much as you, other people would trip over them." Robin chided.  
"Very funny." Clover snorted. "Don't worry about it, Princess. It's probably nothing."  
"You're right." Sofia nodded.

Early that Saturday, the royal siblings (At Sofia's urging) were visiting Princess Jun's castle. While James waited in the carriage, Sofia and Amber knocked on the door. Jun's mother Queen Lin-Lin answered.  
"Princess Sofia, princess Amber." Lin-Lin grated them. "How kind of you to stop by"  
"Thank you, queen Lin-Lin." Sofia nodded. "Is Princess Jun home?"  
Queen Lin-Lin already knew about Sofia's party from Miranda.  
"Sorry, Sofia." She apologized. "You just missed Jun. She left with her father a few minutes ago."  
"Oh, okay." Sofia replied. "Well, thanks, anyways."  
As Sofia walk back to the Carriage, Amber whispered "Thanks for coming up with something so fast."  
"It was nothing, Amber." Lin-Lin whispered back. "Jun and I will see you at the party."  
"Thanks, bye." Amber nodded, following Sofia back to the Royal Carriage.  
"Hey, let's try the Park." James suggested. "I bet some of our friends are there."  
"Good idea, James." Sofia agreed. "Coachman, to the royal ark please."  
"As you wish princess." Ray nodded.  
"Don't worry, Sofia." Amber assured her little sister. "I'm sure we'll have a wonderful play date today."  
"What are you two up you?" Sofia asked, suddenly suspicious. "Because we normally plan our play dates at school in advance"  
"Faster please, coachman." Amber said panicked.  
"As they flew over Enhance, James and Amber saw Sofia's friends heading towards the castle.  
"What are you two looking at?" Sofia asked. She turn around but couldn't see anything. "Okay, something is definitely up with you two."  
"Sofia, look we're at the park." Amber blurted out as the carriage landed. "Come on, let go find your friends Ruby and Jade."  
"Okay, Amber." Sofia sighed.  
"You go on ahead." Amber suggested. "I'll catch up."  
"If you say so." Sofia shrugged.  
As soon as Sofia was far away, Amber said "James, all of the invites have been send out already. Why is their still one invite for someone named Lucinda? Who is that, anyway?"  
"I have no idea." James shrugged. "But Ruby and Jade may know who this, um, Lucinda is. I'll ask them."  
Meanwhile, Sofia found Ruby with Jade at Ruby's house along with Lucinda the young witch.  
"Hi, guys." Sofia smiled. "Want to come over to the Castle for a play date?"  
"Sorry Sofia, but I have to help my mom clean the backyard today." Jade apologized.  
"Oh, okay." Sofia said, disappointed. "How about you, Ruby?"  
"Sorry, I can't." Ruby shook her head. "I have to help my dad at his shop this afternoon sorry Sofia?  
"Lucinda?" Sofia asked.  
"I promised my mom I'd clean my room today." Lucinda claimed. "Sorry"  
"That's okay." Sofia sighed, crestfallen.  
Amber and James came into the house.  
"Sofia want to go on the swings?" She asked.  
"Sure thing, Amber." Sofia smiled.  
As Amber took Sofia back to the park, James said turned to Lucinda.  
"Your name wouldn't happen to be Lucinda, would it?" He asked.  
"That's me." Lucinda smiled.  
"Want to come to Sofia's birthday party today.  
"Love to." Lucinda nodded. She had heard that Sofia's birthday was coming, and hoped for an invitation. "Thank you Prince James."  
"No problem." James gave a quick bow before leaving.  
In the park, Amber spotted Hildegarde and Cleo.  
"You go on ahead, Sofia." Amber declared. "I'll be right behind you."  
"Okay." Sofia sighed, getting used to that suggestion.  
"Hildegarde, Cleo, come here!" Amber called.  
"What is it, Amber?" Cleo asked.  
"Sofia's surprise birthday is this afternoon." amber declared. "And I am cordially inviting you."  
"We'd love to come." Hildegarde smiled. "We'll have enough time to go home and change into our party dresses, right?"  
"Of course." Amber smiled, handing the invitation. "just come at the time specified. And don't forget to bring a present.  
Back at the castle, Roland and Miranda were almost done with their part. Roland had personally requested that Flora, Fauna and Merryweather attend the party, to which the headmistresses of Royal Prep had unanimously agreed. Miranda had asked Cedric to attend, to which he had grudgingly agreed. Baiieywick had been asked to invite his brother, Roger. Roland had even gone into the trolls' cave and invited Gnarly and Teeny.  
The ballroom, which the party was being held, was almost ready. Baiieywick was of course supervising.  
"Come on people, hurry!" He clapped his hands. "There's not much time before the guests arrive! Everything must be perfect.  
Roland and Miranda were greeting the arriving guests.  
"Princess Vivian." Roland nodded. "Glad to have you.  
"Thanks, sir." Vivian smiled.  
"."Princess Leema" Miranda greeted. "We're almost ready. Once Sofia comes back, the party can begin."

As the royal carriage brought the royal siblings back to the castle, Sofia could not shake the feeling that there was something going on. Even Ruby and Jade had been acting strangely, and she had no idea why.

"Hey Sofia, how about you, me and Amber play ball in the courtyard?" James suggested.  
"That sounds great." Sofia smiled.  
"Oh, I just remembered." Amber said suddenly. "I left our ball in the ballroom last night. Let's go get it."  
"Sure thing, Amber." Sofia agreed, as she and her siblings entered the castle.  
As they neared the ballroom, Amber stopped suddenly.  
"Sofia, wait." She held out her hand. "Before you go in just close your eyes, okay."  
"Why?" Sofia asked. "We're just getting our ball."  
"Please, Sofia?" James urged. "And count to ten."  
"Okay." Sofia said, closing her eyes.  
"Good thinking James." Amber whispered.  
"It was nothing." James whispered back "Now, let's lead her into the ballroom."  
Amber and James each took one of Sofia's hands and guided her into the ballroom.  
"Okay." James declared. "Now, open 'em."  
Sofia opened her eyes to see that the ballroom had been decorated with ribbons and balloons, and that all her friends and family were there, even Clover and his cohorts.  
"SURPRISE!" They called. "Happy birthday, Sofia!"  
"Wow!" Sofia gasped. "This is all for me?"  
"Who else?" Amber smirked.  
"Happy birthday, sweetheart." Miranda smiled.  
"Thanks, mom." Sofia chuckled. "This is so great! Thanks for coming, everyone! It's so nice to see you all here!"  
"We wouldn't miss your birthday for anything, Sofia." Vivian smiled.

As the party started, Gnarly and his troll friends provided their own brand of music, banging their clubs on the floor in perfect rhythms. The guests to the funky tune.  
"I have to admit." Hildegarde declared. "These trolls are pretty good."  
"Told you!" Amber smiled.  
When the party games started, Lucinda asked to be first to play "pin the tail on the unicorn". Some of the other guests were unnerved by her using magic to lift the tail, but were reassured by Sofia and her friends that Lucinda was okay. In fact, they found her antics quite amusing, like when she made the tail fly around the room, inadvertently causing it to land on Cedric's backside. Cedric, of course, was not amused.  
"Time for presents!" Miranda announced.  
Sofia enjoyed all the presents; A new flying horseshoe from James, a Tiara from Amber, a flute from Vivian, a broom from Lucinda, and a hand-drawn collage from Ruby and Jade, which they had decorated with pine cones. Clover had even given Sofia a carrot.  
After the presents came all of Sofia's favorite games, and her favorite food, including a fabulous chocolate cake.  
After the party had wound down, Sofia went to bed, exhausted but happy.  
"So, did you enjoy your surprise party?" Miranda asked, as she tucked her daughter in.  
"I sure did, mom." Sofia smiled. "This has been the best birthday ever."  
"Oh, you think so?" Miranda grinned. "Just wait until next year."

**The End.**


End file.
